Ajedrez
by nedia
Summary: ¿Ronald? No tiene ningún método de estudio. Y así le va. A última hora siempre acude a mí con carita de cordero degollado, pidiéndome que le ayude. HermioneRon! Lean y opinen


¿Tan difícil es de comprender? Soy ordenada. Me gusta ser organizada. ¿Por qué él no quiere entenderlo? ¿Por qué siempre achaca mi forma de ser con una locura?

Es él quien debería replantearse su vida.

Es desorganizado, imprevisible, un maníaco del ajedrez. Protesta por absolutamente todo.

Para él, dos más dos no son cuatro si lo digo yo. Si lo digo yo, dos más dos _**podrían**_ser cuatro. Ja!

Porque últimamente le ha dado por debatirme todos y cada uno de mis esfuerzos por ayudarle a estudiar.

Lo sé. Es tan solo ganas de buscarme las cosquillas. Pero él debería saber muy bien ya que no me gustan las cosquillas.

¿Ronald? No tiene ningún método de estudio. Y así le va. A última hora siempre acude a mí con carita de cordero degollado, pidiéndome que le ayude.

Y sería entonces cuando debería negarme en rotundo. Sin embargo, mi resignación me puede al enfado. ¿Cómo no prestarle una mano?

Además, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que sería un inaguantable si no acepto su petición.

Creo que le ayudo más bien para no oír sus quejas o sus acusaciones de "mala amiga".

La palabra es desquiciante. Simplemente no puedo ayudarlo si él no pone de su parte.

La biblioteca le aburre. La sala común le despista. La orilla del lago le da ganas de dormir y el aire libre, simplemente, le empuja a pensar en volar en escoba. Merlín! Lo dicho, desquiciante.

Deberían darme un óscar a la más paciente. En serio. Lo juro. Aguantar al Ron niño es todo un logro.

Claro que luego también tiene ese toque de madurez. Esos pequeños gestos que lo hacen ver mucho más alto de lo que ya es. Esas conversaciones que te hacen pensar…¿realmente es Ron Weasley con quien estoy hablando?

Por eso también es desesperante tener al pelirrojo a tu lado día sí y día también. Porque te confunde. Es lo que me pasa a mí últimamente. Me tiene tan harta que acabo confundiéndome.

Estoy casi convencida de que lo hace idea. Luego, me veo a mí misma pendiente de él mientras entrena a quidditch y sé que no tengo razón.

Y no solo mientras vuela en escoba. Sino cuando ríe, cuando se enfada, hasta cuando engulle. Porque él no come. Engulle. Merlín..¿que me está pasando?

Pero siempre hay un momento del día particularmente especial para mí. Cuando Ron juega al ajedrez.

Normalmente juega contra Harry. Pero éste se frustra tanto de que siempre le gane, que el pobre ha decidido buscarle adversarios al pelirrojo.

Y no importa quien sea su contrincante. Él siempre actuará igual. Si no tiene un método para estudiar, sí lo tiene para jugar al ajedrez. Increíble pero cierto.

Hay un tablero de mesa en la sala común, aunque normalmente y si su oponente no tiene pegas, él prefiere usar el suyo propio. Desgastado y descolorido, pero **suyo**.

Su madre se lo regaló cuando era pequeño. La historia es muy tierna aunque él siempre me lo niegue diciendo que no diga payasadas.

No me acuerdo muy bien el porque contó lo ocurrido, pero la historia me la se de memoria.

Quizás fuera porque esa noche, al lado de la chimenea, Ron estaba raramente sensible.

Lo más seguro que fuera por algún incidente durante el entrenamiento de esa misma tarde, porque Harry se marchó a dormir algo alterado repitiendo de nuevo que no admitía su dimisión porque él era bueno. Solo que le faltaba confianza en sí mismo.

Y ahí nos quedamos los dos. Él mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea mientras yo releía unos informes sobre runas antiguas.

Harry tiene razón. Lo dije en un susurro apenas audible porque el estado del chico me conmocionaba. Llevaba varios minutos mirando fijamente al frente.

"El quidditch no es lo mío"

De nada me bastó decirle que no soltara tantas tonterías. Y al final, desesperada, le espeté que pensara lo que quisiera, que no había forma de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Admito que pierdo los estribos de manera cruel. Es algo que estoy intentando cambiar.

"El ajedrez se me da mejor. Mamá me compró el tablero que aún tengo en el dormitorio. Tenía cinco años. Y como justo a mi no me pudieron comprar nada nuevo por mi cumpleaños, me lo compró en una tienda del callejón diagon. Me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie. Que contaríamos que estaba en el desván guardado, y como era ya de por sí algo viejo, todos se lo creerían"

Recuerdo que sonreí tontamente al mismo tiempo que mi informe era olvidado en el brazo del sofá donde estábamos sentados.

No se…a mi me parece muy tierno el gesto que tuvo la Señora Weasley. No debe ser fácil criar a tantos hijos. Y debe ser algo duro ser el sexto hermano y llevarte un solo año con la nena de la casa. Payasada o no, mantengo lo dicho. Tiernísimo.

De hecho…me siento orgullosa de ser la única que comparte el secreto. Porque, aunque sus hermanos no le den mucha importancia al viejo tablero de ajedrez de Ron, siguen pensando que lo encontró en el desván.

La cuestión es que saca el tablero con entusiasmo y da a elegir el color de las piezas a su contrario. Curioso… yo pensaba que un jugador nato como él tendría la manía de llevar siempre las negras o las blancas. Pero no. Ron espera sonriente a que su oponente elija primero.

Después, es todavía más curioso como Ron se encarga de sacar sus piezas. Las guarda con mimo en una caja de cartón vieja de zapatos. Envueltas como están en una finísima capa de terciopelo color rojo.

Si lleva las blancas, las coloca a su izquierda. Si le toca las negras; a su derecha.

Mientras su oponente se ha encargado de colocar las piezas de forma rápida en su lugar, él se ocupa de coger una a una y colocarla recelosamente en su sitio.

Estoy convencida de que las piezas de ajedrez mágico le tienen incluso cariño. Porque así como, cuando Harry coloca las piezas, alguna vez se ha llevado un golpe del caballero de la pieza del caballo, Ronald nunca ha tenido ningún problema.

No es por meterme con el pobre Harry..pero creo que las piezas saben de antemano si su jugador es un completo desastre.

Es gracioso ver la cara del otro jugador. Harry conoce la lentitud del pelirrojo, pero los demás; cuando es la primera vez, denotan desesperación en sus rostros. Pierden la paciencia cuando Ron aún está colocando las piezas.

Al principio pensé que era una técnica de Ron para poner nerviosos a sus contrincantes. Pero más tarde me di cuenta de que él no necesita ponerlos nerviosos. Es increíblemente bueno en el ajedrez. Y, misteriosamente, las pocas veces que pierde, no se decae, como hace con el quidditch, sino que aprieta firmemente la mano del otro jugador con una sonrisa complaciente en su pecoso rostro y le da las gracias de forma sincera, pidiéndole la revancha para otra ocasión.

Es ahí cuando uno piensa…que maduro se ha vuelto.

Sin embargo cuando gana, es agua de otro costal. Se levanta y agita sus manos de forma vencedora, y grita con entusiasmo un "¡he ganado, sí!,¡toma ya!" que siempre sonsaca una carcajada de toda la sala común. Un auténtico niño.

En el juego su expresión también llama la atención. Si su contrincante es bueno, él pensara mucho antes de mover una pieza. Apoyara su codo sobre su rodilla y con la misma mano se rascara la barbilla. Tardé mucho tiempo en admitirme que me resulta encantador.

Y antes de mover de forma segura, cogerá la pieza con su mano derecha y la girara dos veces con sus hábiles dedos. Creo que de manera inconsciente.

Mientras juega al ajedrez es serio y misterioso. Sus ojos azules se clavan en el tablero y si un jugador de los chuddley Cannons estuviera a su lado, ni siquiera se enteraría.

Todos los que juegan contra él aseguran que es un orgullo. Es una suerte que los gryffindors no seamos malos perdedores…y que si en algún momento lo somos, basta ver la buena voluntad del otro. Es lo que le pasa a Ron. Alguna vez han llegado a enfadarse de verás…y la conversación se hubiera vuelto acalorada de no ser porque él siempre consigue calmar los nervios. _"una revancha para la próxima ¿vale?...ha sido divertido jugar contra ti"_

Eso solo ocurre con el ajedrez. Si se trata de otra clase de juegos…Ron es el primero en empezar una discusión. Es sorprendente lo que le puede llegar a afectar el perder contra alguien. Y sin embargo, con el ajedrez parece un auténtico profesional.

Yo no suelo jugar contra él..y no es porque no sepa jugar…que de hecho no se me da muy bien. Sino porque, curiosamente, él siempre acaba recriminando todo lo que hago _"Hermione, me estás poniendo nervioso, estate quieta!" "¿cómo se te ocurre mover esa pieza, pedazo de bestia?"_

Y claro..yo no aguanto ni una. ¿Qué le importará a él? Si quiero mover el caballo muevo el caballo! Jamás le ha dicho a nadie lo que tiene y lo que no tiene que mover. Uno podría pensar que es porque le sabe malo ganarme.

Eso es porque no han visto como se ensaña cuando me gana. No se conforma con un _"sí, he ganado, toma ya".._no. se levanta y pega un brinco_. "no eres tan buena ¿eh, Hermi?""Acabo de ganar a la prefecta perfecta" "Pero no te enfades, Hermione. Ya veremos a la siguiente" "aún te falta mucho por aprender"._ Y salta a mi alrededor, y se encarga de avisar a Harry, esté donde esté, de que _¡tío, la he vuelto a ganar!_

Simplemente, insoportable.

Pero reconozco que mientras dura el juego, me encanta ser su oponente, aunque sepa lo que voy a tener que aguantar después (yo ya sé que no voy a poder ganarlo nunca).

Me encanta porque toda la seguridad que él parece tener cuando juega al ajedrez mágico con todo el mundo, desaparece cuando juega conmigo. Al menos eso es lo que le dicen todos y cada uno de los que se han enfrentado a él.

Ganarme me gana siempre, pero tardar, tarda un montón. Por eso, siempre es punto de burlas de sus hermanos, o de cualquier otra persona que entienda algo de ajedrez.

"_Pero chico, si con la segunda jugada que ha hecho ella, ya podrías haberla ganado"_ y entonces él empieza con su surtido de tacos, mandándolos a ese sitio que él tiene en la orden del día para mandar cuando algo no le sale como él esperaba.

Es divertido como sus ojos azules se cruzan con los míos y se queda varios segundos con la pieza en la mano, sin girarla y sin colocarla en ningún espacio cuadrado del tablero.

Divertido y abrumante. Porque, maldita sea, no puedo evitar perderme en ese color que me inspira tranquilidad en ocasiones, adrenalina en otras.

Porque noto como mis mejillas comienzan a arder y estoy convencida de que el sonrojo me delata. Me delata de lo cohibida que me hace sentir cuando me mira fijamente.

Me delataría si no fuera porque el idiota de Ron no se entera de nada…de absolutamente nada.

Tampoco es que tenga que enterarse de algo…realmente.

Y si en alguna ocasión jugamos cerca de la chimenea, aprovecho para apreciar el gracioso color de pelo del chico. Destellos relampagueantes que entonan de lujo con su color de piel y de ojos.

Nadie puede estar tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de lo que el deporte ha conseguido en su cuerpo. Menos aún, las ilusas de mis compañeros de cuarto. Y es por su culpa por lo que luego me fijo en eso. Que si mira que pedazo de espalda. Que menudos hombros tan varoniles. Por su maldita culpa mis ojos se atreven a observarlo.

Al terminar la partida sigue el mismo procedimiento. Recoge las piezas y las coloca una a una dentro de la caja de zapatos, para luego taparlas con la fina tela de terciopelo. Antes de cerrar les echa una última ojeada levantando el visillo. Si hay alguna pieza que se haya podido girar, la colocara de nuevo de forma recta y de nuevo las volverá a tapar.

Cerrará la caja con desenvoltura y subirá a su cuarto para guardarla en su baúl.

Después bajara deprisa, y recogerá el tablero con cariño. Hasta la próxima partida de ajedrez.

¿Estudiar?...Es un completo desastre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Notas: **Hola! Aquí tenéis otro fic…parecido al "método de estudio" pero esta vez desde el punto de vista de Hermione acerca de ron.**

**konigranger****. Por ella escribí esto…así que espero que te haya gustado.**

**Por supuesto, dedicado a todos aquellos que me dejasteis review en el otro fic.**

vivian alejandra,Euge, H.G. E.Mm-23 (jope…gracias! Me alegro de que te ayudara, en serio), Ceciss, grint eliloca, flor de invierno, saralpp, Sirenita,Karlita.

Mil gracias, de verdad!!! Espero recibir vuestra opinión en esta historia también.


End file.
